Whirlpool
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about the relationship between Garcia and Prentiss. Going in both past and present.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **For MegaKaterine that requested this, I hope you like it :o)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Criminal Minds, and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Strong emotions.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whirlpool<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

"Damn it, Emily, couldn't you for once clean up your mess," Penelope Garcia said, looking at the messy living room table, and the area surrounding it. The team had been stationed at Virginia for about two weeks now, in which Emily and Penelope had been living together at Garcia's residence. However Emily tended to have a way of messing up and leaving her things here and there, something Garcia wasn't always too happy about.

Emily lightly rolled her eyes saying, "Okay, I Will, just calm down."

"I just like to have a bit of order, that's all," said Penelope with a heavy sigh.

Emily looked at her frustrated girlfriend, she was standing with her hands on her sides, her blue eyes were shining with frustration and she did not look happy. Emily got up from the couch where she was sitting, walked over, placed her hands on her hips, bending forward, and whispering, "I'll clean it up at once."

"Good, you want dinner in thirty, or later?" Penelope asked.

"Thirty sounds good," said Emily and smiled at her, starting slowly to clean up her mess as Garcia headed for the kitchen area. Garcia didn't noticed, but Emily from time to time looked over at her smiling, there was something safe about her. And even if she did nag about the cleaning, Emily didn't really mind.

* * *

><p>As JJ came through the door of the waiting area at the hospital, Garcia at once knew something was very, very wrong. She felt it with every fiber of her being. She knew that this time the woman she loved so much would not have made it. She knew for a fact she wasn't come back to her.<p>

"Nooo," she let out before JJ gave them the message. Penelope let herself fall apart, crying, shivering in sorrow along with the rest, to her however might have been a bit harder. After all she had lost her companion. She didn't know if she ever would recover from that.

* * *

><p>It was after the funeral, it had been five days after her death. Five days of which Garcia had cried her heart out; she had stayed in bed and just cried. She didn't want to move on, not without her. She had hardly slept as she couldn't get used to the fact that her Emily was no longer there. The scent of her still on the sheets and covers, yet she would be gone forever.<p>

Seeing the coffin being lowered into the ground tore her completely apart. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and got buried with her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and fell to her knees hyperventilating.

Morgan at ones sat down and dragged her into his strong arms whispering, "It will be okay, Babygirl."

"How?" she asked him, how was it ever going to be okay?

He however didn't have an answer for just that. He simply just held her as the other's were watching them. Slowly she got up and whispered, "Please take me home."

He nodded and led her to his car that was a bit outside the graveyard and she sunk down in the seat, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? What could make the pain go away or make her feel better?

* * *

><p>Morgan looked over at his leading lady, never before had he seem her this heartbroken. He was of course sad about it as well, but not like this. It seemed like she had lost something more than a coworker, and he never got that they should be something more. He knew he could never ask her that, especially not now.<p>

Slowly he parked to car outside the building, asking, "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No, honey, not today," she whispered, getting out of his car very slowly, and walked up to her apartment. She just wanted to be alone; she simply couldn't stand having anyone around, not even him.

He nodded, reaching over to give her a hug before she got out of the car. She watched as he drove away before she unlocked the main door to her apartment building and took the elevator up to her floor. As soon as she had gotten inside she sank down on the bed as she had done so many times before over the last few days. She sighed heavily trying to settle under the covers, but something seemed to be in the way. It was like she was lying on top on something as she curled over to Emily's side of the bed this time. She preferred to rest there as that way she was closer to her. Or so she felt. She let her hand reach behind her back and pull up something. She looked at it. It was the pocket book Emily had been reading lately.

It dropped onto the floor with a dull thump. Garcia fell apart yet again, she was thinking about the book that would never be read, or some of the mess that was still left after her here and there. Garcia now felt sad about yelling at her for that, she wished she could take it all back and have her back also.

"Emily," she whispered between her salty tears, clinging to a picture of the two of them on her nightstand, again crying her heart out. There was no way to stop it, not now or in the near future so instead she left it out, clinging to the picture for dear life.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"What…what are you doing?" Garcia said, looking at Emily Prentiss with shocked eyes. The other woman had just kissed her. Okay she was a bit drunk, they both were, they had been out with the team after finishing a case. The rest had left by now, but as the two ladies was having such a good time they had decided to stay a while longer.

Emily looked as shocked as Penelope, never before had she kissed another woman, and it was not like she planned this either. It was just something about Penelope at that very moment that made her reach out and do just that. She was lost on words. In fact she had no explanation that could clarify this in any way at all.

"Emily…?" Penelope looked at her through her beer goggles.

"Yes…yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just…it felt like the right thing to do," she said, looking down. It was the best she could come up with.

"Are you sure it's not the alcohol talking?" Penelope said, her face looked rather puzzled.

"It could be, I don't know, I shouldn't have…maybe we should just go home," said Emily, she was starting to feel confused and tired.

"You do mean separate right?" Garcia said with a frown.

"I…yes, but we can still share a cab," said Emily with a sigh.

"Of course, come along then," said Garcia with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Emily looked at a picture in her valet, it was of Garcia. She remembered how she had ended up kissing her that night about a year ago. Maybe she subconsciously had known it was something there, bus never dared to try it out. She just knew at that moment she had to kiss the other woman, even if it had led to a little awkwardness after. At least until they were in the cab, seemed like both women was in the need for more. She had ended up spending the night with Garcia. The morning after she had woken before her and ended up looking at her for hours, and when she finally awake she smiled lazily at her. Both fully aware of what they had done and it would be now returning after that.<p>

She sighed, closing her valet and whispering, "I miss you."

Prentiss never wanted it to go like this, that she had to leave the woman she loved and the team, yet she saw no way out at the time. Now a week later all she wanted was to go back and hold Penelope in her arms.

As she sat on the café that had been her handout spot the last weeks she pulled a pencil and a pen out of her purse. She soon started to write :

_My dear techgirl._

_I don't know where to start, or how to explain that I'm still alive after the pain I must have cost when you learned I was dead. Believe me the last thing I wished to do was that, but they thought it was better this way._

_I miss you so much every moment that goes by makes it worse, and I wish you were with me right now, eating croissants and cheese, seeing the Eiffel tower, someday I plan to take you back here. We can hide away from the world and just be wrapped up in each other._

_I'm sorry about having to put you through this, techgirl, I really am, all I want is to come back to you, hold you in my arms and tell you that it was a bad dream. I hate being apart from you. I know I probably shouldn't even send you this as it can blow my cover._

_I'm lost without you._

_And I love you more than there are words to explain._

_Your Emily._

Emily looked at the paper, before curling it together to throw it away, she couldn't do this. It could ruin everything, not to mention cause Garcia to ask about it. It would blow everything. What if she could send her something to assure her she was alive after all, a code only she would understand. That might be a way until she could see her again, but what?

She looked around the busy street when her eyes downed upon a shop selling cards and stuff like that. She paid the bill and went inside, finding a pen with something purple and fuzzy on top. She put it in an envelope, marked it with the address with the BAU and Garcia's name, then she put it in the nearest postbox.

"Someday I'll come back to you, sweetheart, I promise," she thought as she walked down the street to her apartment. It wasn't as much of a home as hers and Garcia's in Virginia, but it would do for now. After all it was better than nothing she assumed as she sighed wondering what Garcia would think when she got the message.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** _It simply was the greatest gift she had ever gotten...

_**Chapter 3. **_

"I just don't get why you need more than one fuzzy pen," said Emily, looking around Garcia's office. Of course she had regular as well, but she preferred the fuzzy ones, just like her makeup and clothing was a bit over the top for someone working at the BAU.

"Because they make me smile and are more colorful than the regular ones. This place is too serious at times, I like something that is less serious to make me feel home and alive," said Penelope smiling, twirling a fluffy pen between her fingers.

"That is…understandable and I can say for sure you're alive," said Emily, smiling back at her.

"I know that, but some of these cases…I need something that is catalyzing it all. Sometimes I just need a little distance to take my mind of things and to get in on a distance if you know what I mean?" said Penelope.

"I know exactly what you mean, I sometimes wish I had something like a fuzzy pen," said Emily in a soft tone, she was about to add something when JJ said, "Everyone in the conference room, new case."

Emily rolled her eyes mildly as she and Penelope followed the rest, the younger woman however was left to wonder what her coworker was going to say. She had to try to find a moment to ask about that later if there ever was a time for it.

* * *

><p>"Mail is here," Penelope heard Derek Morgan said, she sighed, if there ever was something for her it was a bill or something regarding computers, not all that interesting.<p>

"Anything for me?" Reid asked with excited eyes.

"Yes, there is a little something for you, and here's something for you JJ, Rossi, I'll go and give this to Hotch, but first a little something for you Babygirl," he said, holding a grey envelope a little outside Garcia's reach after handing the others theirs.

She looked at it with her big brown eyes, more in shock than anything else. No one ever sent her anything, was this a joke? After Emily passed there were no more love letters or random notes or stuff like that lying about. She sometimes missed it. Missed having her around.

She reached for it, but he pulled it away a couple of times, before giving it with a chuckle. He loved to tease her like that at times. He knew for sure she didn't mind either, and the rest of the time smiled at the two of the playing.

Penelope took it and practically run into her office to open it alone making the others look after her with questioning eyes and frowns. The reason for this was that Garcia very seldom needed privacy while reading her mails. As she sat down by her desk by the monitors, she looked at the writing the then stamp.

Paris, France, and that was Emily's writing could she be alive after all. No one had the mixture of soft and hard letters on the envelopes as Emily that was how she could tell. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the content. A fuzzy pink pen with a picture of the Eifel tower on.

Penelope's heart was beating faster than ever before as she knew it mean only one thing, Emily was alive. That and of course she was in Paris, or at least when the pen was sent.

She assumed as it wasn't a letter, she had taken a risk and that it had to be a secret, so she choose not to tell. Still this was to her the greatest letter she had ever gotten, and tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes. A millions thoughts ran through her mind, like, 'Where was she now, what was she doing, where had she been hiding for all this time, why did she chose to contact her just now?' But in the end none of them mattered, she figured she would find out sooner or later either way. The only thing that mattered was that she was alive and she had chosen to send her a little fuzzy pen to tell her that and that she loved her, as Garcia assumed that was why it was pink and no other color.

"Thank you, Emily, thank you," she whispered, clinging to the little pen, a message from one heart to another, from one mistress to another, filled with love and optimism. She just hoped she one day would come back and in the meantime get more messages like this.

* * *

><p>When Morgan came in later to ask what she had gotten, she looked at him saying, "It was the weirdest thing, someone sent me a pen from Paris."<p>

"A pen from Paris, really," he said with a frown, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Yes, I don't know anyone there, but really it was the greatest letter or shall I say gift I have ever gotten," she said, her voice sounded happier than it had the last past weeks after Emily passed.

"Then I'm happy for you, Babygirl," he said with a smile, as he left her to herself again, not knowing rightly what to think. She just giggled happily thinking, "I love you to Emily Prentiss, I really do."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_I needed a long flashback to make the ground work for later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>_

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Emily looked over at Garcia, they had been dating for a little over five months now, and still they had managed to keep it quiet so no one knew.

"I just…this case so hard," she whispered, looking at the monitors. Someone was raping and killing young children.

"I agree, but we had cases like this before," Emily pointed out, halfway sitting, halfway leaning on one of the tables holding many monitors she used for her work.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier, sometimes I feel so powerless," said Garcia with a very heavy sigh.

"I know just how…" Emily started when Hotch poked his head in saying they had news about their case.

"I don't think I can hear it if it's anything bad," Garcia whispered as they were walking towards the conference room.

"You'll be fine," Emily said in a reassuring tone as Morgan gave them a weird look.

* * *

><p>"As you know we are dealing with a very brutal killer, lord knows how many children he has under his thumb right now, but Reid figured out that they are disappearing from the same area, meaning they can't walk very far. So we are thinking they may live in a house close by," said Hotchner.<p>

"Unless they have a car," said Reid.

"I still believe that he or she lives and maybe works there," said Hotchner.

Emily's mind spun around as she said, "Of course, it's a teacher, this has been going around for five years, check if one of the teachers in the area lost a son or daughter then."

Everyone looked at Garcia that said, "I'm on it."

"And add to the search that it had to be someone with a big house," said Rossi thoughtfully.

Garcia nodded and left the room to go back to her cave, while the other's continued talking.

* * *

><p>Some moments later Emily appeared in the cave asking, "Have you found anything?"<p>

"Give me some more seconds to work my magic as it's a bit harder than I first thought," said Garcia with a sigh, clicking around.

"You okay, babe?" Prentiss asked concerned.

"It's just what if this was happening to one of our children?" Garcia asked.

"I would hunt down the bastard and kill him or her without even blinking," said Emily, not that she had thought about children before that moment, but she was pretty sure that was what she would do.

Garcia turned to look at her saying, "You're sexy when you talk like that."

Emily giggled as she blushed a little, before bending to give Garcia a kiss, and making sure to distract her just a little. As she let her free Garcia let out a moan before looking back on the screen.

"Someone is in the mood," said Emily with another giggle.

"I am not," Garcia said, but she was blushing like crazy, only for a second though as she looked at the scream saying, "This is horrible."

"Didn't sound like the kiss was that bad," Emily frowned.

"No, no, not that, this. Says here the Jenny and Paul Altman, she was a teacher and he a police officer had a son. He managed to be about six, then him and his father got killed in a car accident as they were driving home from the nearest store. A trailer lost control of the car. The mother was crushed by the news. She's an English teacher on the school close by," Garcia finished up.

"That is horrible, no wonder she's messed up. I'll go and tell the others," said Emily, leaving the room. Garcia just sighed thinking that even if it was the wrong time and place she wanted Emily to continue. Emily that was thinking the same would do just that later that day.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she walked around the streets of Rome, looking at a mother and child made her think of Garcia even more. They had talked about the prospect of children not long before she had to go underground. She knew spite all the cases they had revolving around children Garcia really wanted at least one. And to be honest so would she, if she wanted to carry she wasn't that sure, but…<p>

Silent tears started to run down her cheek as she passed another one of them stores that sold cards and stuff like that. She found one with a sad kitten that spelled out, 'Miss you." Then went into another store and bought a couple of other things that she knew Garcia would like, put it in a bigger envelope than the last time and went to the nearest post office to send it.

When she came back to the apartment she looked at a faded picture of herself and Garcia that was taken in a photo boot one time they had been out for dinner and a movie. They both looked so happy, and there was nothing Emily wanted more than to have her back. The last couple of months she had realized just how much she missed her sweet techgirl. Everywhere there was stuff that reminded her of her.

And she knew for a fact that after that letter was send she would get Hotchner and or JJ on her neck. She would tell them she wouldn't stay away anymore as all she wanted was to come home. It was foolish of them and her to think this plan would work.

She sighed as she turned on the TV watching another Greek show thinking, "Sweetheart, soon I will be home."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note : _**I thought it was time to have a longer flashback and chapter, hope ya'll like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5. <strong>_

_Dear Penelope, thank you for last night, I really loved it, it was truly amazing. Emily. _

It was the first note Penelope ever got from her sweetheart. She had gotten it after the first night they spent together and she always had it with her. In fact she had it with her that very night they were going out for the first serious date. Until then they had been at her place or Emily's. Her for the most as it was much homier.

Only this night Emily had asked her out for the first time. She and the team had just gotten back for a case and she was getting Penelope a little later. The blonde was at the moment at home trying to figure out what to wear considering she didn't know where Emily was taking her. She ended up on a black dress and a pair of purple shoes and a purple flower in her hair to match them. She quickly applied some makeup and packed what was most necessary in her purse.

She was just about to go out the door, when her buzzer rang, Emily was there. Penelope smiled as she said, "Coming right down."

* * *

><p>Penelope was looking nervously around the restaurant. She was afraid someone would recognize them and that anyone wasn't looking weirdly at them. She soon got she was overreacting as if anyone did see them they would just assume that they were two friends going out to have dinner together. It was not like anyone could see their legs making contact under the table either way.<p>

"Will you please calm down, no one will see us. Firstly the only one that can afford this place is Hotchner and he's home with his son," said Emily in a calm tone, sensing her sweetheart's being nervous.

"I know, it's just too early for me to share this with the world," said Garcia with a sigh.

"That was why I took you here," said Emily, letting her hand reach to stroke her cheek.

"I really appreciate it, I'm just being silly I know," said Garcia.

"The silliness is what I like about you, so should we order?" said Emily, she was starting to get really hungry.

Penelope nodded as she opened the menu to start go over her options, which by the looks of it seemed to be a lot. Emily just watched her smiling as she found her girl really cute.

* * *

><p>Penelope looked at the note again the next day, their date had been so perfect. And the night after had been truly amazing. She sighed with great satisfaction, looking over at Emily that was sleeping peacefully next to her. She was on her side, her dark brown hair sprawled around her head and the pillow. The cover halfway off showing her halfway as she was only sleeping in a singlet.<p>

Garcia let a hand stroke over her, making her wake and look at her with tired eyes. Garcia giggled saying, "Good morning, my beautiful."

Emily blushed saying, "I'm not all that, especially not this early in the morning."

"I disagree," said Garcia with a smile, thinking about how perfect their lives were and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her, if they were that lucky.

Emily smiled lazily at her whispering, "I love you Penelope Garcia."

Garcia looked at her with shocked eyes, before she said, "I love you too, Emily Prentiss."

She was just about to bend down to kiss her when their phones went off at the same time, another case in yet another city.

* * *

><p>Penelope looked at the little note and sighed heavily. It seemed like forever ago she had received it and forever ago since she had heard anything more from Emily as well. The pen was the last gesture, but almost two months had gone by now.<p>

Had Emily forgotten all about her?

No, that couldn't be it either. The blonde sighed as she watched the rain fall outside the windows. One drop after another, almost like tears.

'I need you,' she thought as tears that matched the rain started to fall. Faster they were dripping down on the floor in front of her. Breaking when they reached it, breaking like her heart. She had to come back, she just had to.

"Babygirl," she heard Morgan say, behind her.

She turned to him in tears, not knowing what to say, how was she going to explain this when the team didn't even know about them. She suddenly felt so naked and exposed, not knowing what to say or do. Derek was looking at her with over worried eyes.

Just then Reid broke the tension saying, "I got the mail and Garcia it's a big one for you."

Garcia's heart was jumping up in her throat as she turned to look at him. Could it be…?

Her eyes shining with excitement instead of sadness, making Reid smile at her before giving her the envelope. Garcia looked at the grey envelope, carefully opening it, not caring what the others thought. She picked up the card, reading what it said, the sad tears turning to happy ones. She smiled even more happily when she saw the kiss on the back of the card, no doubt made by Emily's own lips.

Garcia let her hand reach into the envelope only to pull out a little box. She gasped opening it; it contained a silver ring in the shape of a dragon, with two green emerald eyes. She at once let it slide on her finger, making Morgan and Reid frown. Last she pulled out a little blue bear and a little pink bear making her yelp with joy.

"What is going on?" they heard Rossi's voice.

"It looks like Penelope got engaged, am I right, Babygirl?" Morgan asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Yes and we're having a baby," she exclaimed.

"Hold it, who is this mystery man?" JJ wanted to know, as to her knowledge Garcia was not seeing anyone.

"That's a secret, but he'll be home from Rome very soon," said Garcia and slowly walked into her office, still smiling.

Aaron exchanged an alarmed look with JJ, which shook her head as he turned to Morgan saying, "Did she really say Rome?"

"Yes, this guy must be moving around as last she got a message from Paris," said Morgan.

"How long ago was that?" Hotchner wanted to know.

"A little over a month ago or so," he turned to Reid.

"That would be right, she was overexcited for days, but she hasn't heard between that and now so she was probably afraid something happened or he forgot about her," said Reid.

"Like anyone could forget about Garcia, said Morgan with a frown.

"Well technically," he started when Hotchner interrupted by saying, "JJ, my office now, please."

She nodded and followed him as Morgan said, "What was that about?"

"Well it could be anything, but I would assume it was about Garcia's boyfriend, although I cannot see why that should inflict them," said Reid, pondering about that for a second.

Morgan just shrugged, figuring they would find out soon enough if there was anything.

* * *

><p>"Paris, Rome, you don't think that can be Emily sending her things?" said Aaron as soon as they were inside her office.<p>

"I'm not sure, but there is only one way to find out," said JJ, picking up the phone and calling her number.

"Good morning," said Emily with a yawn.

"Where are you?" JJ wanted to know.

"No good morning even, and I'm in Virginia, why do you ask?" Emily wanted to know.

"Weren't you supposed to keep a low profile and don't come back?" JJ said with a sigh.

"I have done no other thing, no one know I am here, how did you even find out?" asked Emily.

"Penelope, you've after what I heard send her some gifts, or I can only assumed it was from where they were sent," said JJ.

"What if they were, you cannot tell me who to send things to. Besides I never left any kind of note or anything so she could reach me," said Emily.

"Perhaps not, but you have still gone too far by doing what you did. Your death can no longer be kept a secret if she knows you are alive. We have to wake you up from the dead and explain everything," said Hotchner said, he had taken the phone from JJ.

"To be honest I never wanted to go away in the first place, I did it because you felt it was best, and I do expect you to give me my old job back," said Emily.

Hotchner didn't know what to say or think about the matter so he gave the phone back to JJ that said, "Give us some time so we can prepare the team."

"I'll give you a maximum of less than a week as I wish to see my beloved," said Emily and hung up.

Hotchner looked at JJ hoping she would have the answers she didn't. She sighed heavily saying, "Should I call Strauss or should you?"

"I do suppose that responsibility falls on me for various reasons," he said with a sigh as heavy as hers.

"The fact that you are sleeping with her," JJ nodded.

He didn't answer; he just dismissed her, wondering how she had even found out about that considering how careful they had been. He even wondered how he had ended up with her all things considered. In all honesty it was like sleeping with the enemy. He sighed as he slowly dialed her number waiting for her to answer to tell her the "good news" about Emily's return.

* * *

><p>Garcia looked at her gifts once more, wondering if Emily was really being serious about them having a little one. She really hoped so. It was time she could feel it, even if she was having trouble with seeing Emily as a mother.<p>

'Where are you," she thought, letting her hand grace the screen as a picture of her popped up on it. Not knowing was what drained her. Of course she trusted her not to be with anyone else considering how slow they had taken it.

Penelope sighed heavily wondering when she would be back, wondering if she would come here or at home. She hoped here and soon, she had already waited too long. All she wanted was to be held and to know everything would be fine again. All things considered all fine would be hard considering how much they saw and experienced every day, but having her beloved back would make it all so much better, she just knew.

She placed the two bears next to her keyboard whispering, "I know you'll be here soon and then we'll get our baby."

A happy giggle escaped her lips as she turned on her computers to start working that day.

* * *

><p>It was about five days later that Emily was taking the elevator up to the BAU. She was feed up by waiting for JJ and Hotchner to call her back, as she felt they were going to decline her request as it would cause difficulties for them.<p>

"Will you please be still," she told a little puppy she had gotten as a gift for Garcia. She was wiggling all over the place, trying to get out of her arms. Just then as the elevator doors opened at the right floor, she managed to get free and jump down to the floor, and run out of the elevator. Quickly before Emily could stop her she had run off.

"Oh fuck it," the dark haired woman said as she quickly walked after her. Hoping to catch her before someone else did.

* * *

><p>The little dog speed of away from his mistress, running as fast as she could to not getting caught by here again. Not because she minded, but she loved playing. She cast a glimpse over her shoulder to check if she was faster, not seeing Emily she figured she was. Unlucky for her she didn't see where she was running, and ran right into Garcia that was getting some mails from her desk in the open office. The little dog tumbled over and let out a tiny whimper.<p>

Garcia turned with a frown to see the little creature by her feet. She smiled lifting it up and in a soft tone saying, "Where did you come from, little one?"

She looked at the pink and purple color on the little Leonberger she was holding in her arms. The little dog looked at her with his dark eyes before he licked her face. Garcia giggled happily as she looked at her nametag. It read, "Lucky star," and her phone number.

Tears of joy were starting to run down on her cheeks as hugged her close, whispering, "My baby."

"Garcia, where did get that from," Morgan said, looking at his coworker in shock.

"I don't care, but she's mine," she whispered at both he and Reid came closer to pet the little dog.

"She's adorable, it is a she right?" asked Reid, scratching her behind her ears.

"It is, and she is," said Garcia, smiling happily.

"She even looks like you," Derek said, stroking her over the back.

"You say the sweetheart things, handsome," said Garcia with a giggle.

"What is going on here?" said Hotchner as he and JJ came out of his office.

Before anyone could say anything Rossi said, "It appears that Garcia has gotten a dog."

"I'm gonna kill her," said Hotchner under a breath.

"Calm down," JJ said in low, warning tone.

"Who are you talking about?" Derek wanted to know as they all froze hearing Emily Prentiss voice call out, "Lucky, Lucky, where are you girl."

Reid and Derek turned to face the two other's along with Rossi that said, "She's alive and you kept that from us?"

"That's just cruel, have you any idea what you put us through?" said Derek.

"First let us believe she is dead, that is one thing, but to bring her back to let us relieve that if she is one day gone for real," said Reid.

"We are sorry, but we did what we thought was best and we didn't plan for her to come back like this either," said Hotchner, his face was starting to get red.

"What you thought was best, what you thought was best," Reid's voice was getting higher, in fact it was the first time Hotchner had seen him like this.

Garcia that was the only one not saying anything was slowly walking away towards where she heard Emily's voice came from. The puppy still in her arms. She heard her lady's voice calling out once more for their little one. Penelope walked around the corner, only to see the brunette looking around rather frustrated.

She was there, she was finally there, and she had come home to her after all this time. With the lump she had in her throat her voice was shaking as she said, "You're back, you're finally back."

Emily turned to look upon her, holding the little dog as she said, "I see you meet Lucky, I am and this time I am staying."

Penelope was lost on words due to her happiness. She let the little dog down and ran over to the nearest plant peeing on it. Then looked at them with weird eyes. Emily walked over let her arms wrap around her Penelope, which held on to her hard. Penelope didn't need more than a second to let her lips lock with her mistress at returned it ever so quickly. A deeper kiss that followed let Penelope let out a moan and break free whispering, "Not here."

"Do you want to go home or continue later?" Prentiss wanted to know.

"I would like to go home now, but as I have work to do we should do that later, but you and Lucky are more than welcome in my office," said Penelope, dragging her in that direction, making the little puppy follow.

As they walked pass the others to get into Garcia's cave Emily noticed the ring on her finger and said, "So I take it the answer is yes."

"Yes, I'm yours until the end of time," said Garcia as she closed the door behind them. For once she ever locked it as she wanted privacy with her sweetheart. From the outside the rest were going from the discussion about Emily's return to whereas the two ladies were a couple and in that case for how long.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**_I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I've been a little busy, still hope ya'll like it..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

"So how was Paris?" Garcia asked, she was snuggled up with Emily in bed, the two of them had just made love. It was the night of her return, after they had cleared that Emily could get back to work. They had all talked a lot, both the team with JJ and Hotchner and Emily with the team. It had taken some time to clear up everything. Not that anyone minded, they were just glad to have her back.

As soon as they had gotten home to Garcia the two women could no longer control themselves and they had ended up in bed making love for hours, before they both seemed to be satisfied. Now they were just lying there wrapped up in each other talking.

"It was amazing, especially by night, we have to go there together some day," said Emily.

"I would like that," said Garcia that always had wanted to go there.

"But at the same time it was so great, it also sanded me to be there as you were not with me to share it all," said Emily, there was a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I wish I could have been or at that I had at least known," Garcia whispered. The whole thing had really broken her down.

"I know sweetheart, I never wanted you or any of the rest to go through it," said Emily.

"I know that," said Garcia snuggling even closer, closing her eyes to rest. The whole day had been a lot to take in and she was slowly starting to feel exhausted. Emily smiled at her, she would lay awake for hours just to watch her beloved sleeping in her arms. One of her favorite things to do and one of the things she had missed the most being apart from her.

* * *

><p>"Sit, Lucky, sit," Emily's voice sounded annoyed. The half month old dog was impossible at times. It seemed to be listening more to Penelope than herself and this was not the day for her to be arguing with their dog. She needed her to sit outside the store while she did some quick shopping in her break. Unfortunately the dog refused to listen and started to bark when she left her.<p>

"Please sit and be quiet," Emily begged her.

The dog seeing the desperation in Emily's eyes decided it was best to do just that. Emily smiled as she walked inside to get what she needed and going back to the BAU. Standing in the elevator with the dog in one hand and the paper back in the other, back aching like crazy, she started to regret agreeing to carry the child.

The procedure in itself was not the most pleasant, but Penelope had been by her side for the whole thing. They had decided upon it the morning after she returned and booked the appointment to check if everything was okay not long after. As it had been they had been able to do the procedure a couple of weeks after due to connections.

The couple had known about it pretty soon as Emily had gotten quite ill. This was something that almost never happened when it came to Emily so they had gone to the doctor that had confirmed it. Emily had taken it quite calmly while Garcia had been over the top with happiness. She seemed to be covering every need Emily had no matter how silly they should happen to be. Like during the second month of her pregnancy where the brunette had a huge craving for all spicy food that was. Penelope had come up with every recipe there ever was that something that included spice. The bad thing was that some of it was too spicy for her, but she chose to ignore that to keep her fiancée happy.

As the pregnancy went along it would slowly start to show more obviously they chose to be honest about it. The team seemed overjoyed about it as well, but there was some joking as to whereas Emily was the bearer and not Penelope.

Now she was about five months pregnant and her belly was giving her trouble as it put more pressure on her backside making it ache around the clock. She at the moment regretted that she had gotten a dog as Lucky was dragging too much at this point to get to her other owner.

"Slow down," she hissed annoyed. The dog however didn't care to listen at all, making her drag the chain hard for her to do so. That they had managed to convince Hotchner that it was best the dog was with them at work was a miracle. But Emily knew Lucky was chewing on his patience as well.

"Slow down I said," she used a firmer tone now, making the dog go neatly next to her as she rounded the corner to where the team was. As soon as she had done that it was impossible to stop her. She pulled so hard when she saw Garcia as Emily lost the grip completely. The dog ran over to her other owner and jumped upon her to show her enthusiasm. Unlucky for her Garcia was holding some important papers and it all caused her to drop the leaving a mess on the floor.

"Bad dog," Garcia said in a harsh tone. The dog looked at her with surprised eyes. Garcia had never said anything like that to her before. She retracted with her tail between her legs as Emily showed a smile of triumph. She put the grey paper bag down on a desk nearby and walked over to give Garcia a soft kiss.

"She's too wild isn't she," said Garcia with a sigh as she broke free from her Emily.

"She is, maybe we should get a dog sitter," said Emily, looking at the sad dog.

"I don't know if I'm too comfortable with that," said Penelope honestly.

"I can understand that, but what else can we do, she's starting to get bigger and we can't bring her to work the rest of our lives," said Emily.

"Actually you could," Reid interrupted.

"Sorry?" Penelope said.

"You just have to make sure she's so tired when she gets here so that she goes right to sleep," he said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, if we took her for a long walk…"Penelope started when Emily interrupted, "You seriously want me to go for a long walk in my condition, are you insane, my back is already killing me."

"I can do it," said Garcia optimistic.

"Or I could easily do it if you got in early, I never minded animals of any kind," said Reid.

"Oh would you, that would be great," Garcia's smile brightened even more.

"Anything to help," he said with a smile, walking over to Lucky and patted her on the head.

"See there is always a way to solve a problem," said Garcia.

"Like me back?" asked Emily, her free hand was supporting it now.

"Step into my office and I'll see what I can do," said Garcia, leading the way to her cave. Emily stepped inside and sank down on a chair, more than happy to be on the receiving end of one of Garcia's fabulous massages.

"Mmmm," she let out, feeling how her hands trailed the painful spots, knowing that pain would turn into pleasure and that Penelope would have to do something about that as well. She smiled to herself thinking that the pregnancy had some upsides after all.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **_Again sorry about a delay on this final chapter. I've been a bit jammed :o(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_"Ohhh," Emily Prentiss groaned in pain, turning in the hospital bed. Garcia was right next to her and in a soft tone said, "You're doing just fine."_

_"That is easy for you to save, you don't have to push a human being out of you," Emily snapped, groaning again, closing her eyes for another hard contraction to go through her._

_"I'll do it the next time," Garcia said calmly, trying to rub Emily's lower back to ease some of the pain._

_Emily didn't comment on this. Their lives were already too busy with Lucky and now they were bringing a baby into this craziness. It felt like insanity. She groaned, hoping it would soon be over._

_The worst part of it all was that this was just the contractions; the delivery itself hadn't even started. She sighed heavily, thinking that it would take ages before she became the same down there after this. She opened her eyes and looked at Garcia, wondering if it was worth it. Seeing her kind, loving eyes, she decided it was._

_Emily knew she without even doubting would do anything to make her happy, that including pushing a baby out of her body._

_She sighed as she heard the nurse said it was time, thinking, "Here we go." Too late to turn all she could do was to start pushing trying to ignore the pain._

* * *

><p><strong><em>In a haze she got aware of the angry screams filling the room. She only looked up halfway to discover she had gotten a little girl and that Garcia was holding her. Emily smiled with great satisfaction thinking spite the pain it had been worth it.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Your turn to go," Emily Prentiss groaned, it was 3AM in the morning and their little one had again woken them up by screaming. She was now a little over one month and she seemed to prefer screaming at night when the two women would rather like to sleep. After all they did work almost around the clock and needed their rest.<p>

Penelope Garcia groaned as well, dragging herself out of a dream and out of bed. Emily dragged the cover over her head to try to get some more shuteye before they had to get up in three hours.

Penelope got into the living room where the baby's bed was. It was one of the few times in her life she wished there was a real door between her bedroom and the living room. She walked over, picked the baby up and checked her diaper. It was clean.

"Are you hungry, princess, is that it?" asked Penelope, carefully rocking her as she walked back to her bed.

"Sweetheart, I think she might be hungry, mid if I…" Penelope said, sitting down next to Emily, lifting up her sleeping top to get to her breast.

"Knock yourself out, I'm just a milk machine," Emily groaned, never a moment of peace.

Penelope lay the girl to the breast and she started to suck as Penelope curled close whispering, "I love you more than anything."

"And I you," Emily whispered in a softer tone, kissing her. Little Andrea let go of her mother's nipple as Emily said, "You think you can sleep now, Andy."

Andrea yawned and closer her eyes, curling up on top of her mother. Garcia curled a little closer, asking, "Do you regret having her."

"No, never, I am however thankful that Reid agreed to take Lucky for now," said Emily with a yawn. Reid had agreed to take their dog for the first month so they wouldn't have to worry about dog walking on top of everything else. Besides they saw her every day at always.

Emily cast a glance at Andrea suddenly feeling like the luckiest woman alive, having both a woman and a daughter she loved so dearly. The would be married in a couple of months and they had agreed upon Garcia adding her name to her own, so that bother she and little Andrea would be named Garcia Prentiss.

Garcia leaned her head on Emily's shoulder, whispering, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"And to you, babe," Emily whispered, both slowly again falling asleep with a smile upon their lips.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
